


Welcome to our new life

by Melenn



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2019-12-25 06:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melenn/pseuds/Melenn
Summary: Sam and you put yourself together during the 2 years he pretended to be dead. But he left you before going to get Avery's treasure with Nathan.It's been almost 3 years since you separated. You finally start to rebuild yourself when Nate pays a visit ...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> A new story that has been in my head for a while and that I started writing ...  
> I hope you like it, let me know what you think!  
> <3

You finish storing your last file of the day when someone knocks on the door of your office. You adjust your tailor before shouting « Come in ! ». A smile immediately illuminates your face as you catch sight of this bad boy, dark-haired.

 

" Nate ! "

 

You jump in his arms and hug him like a little sister. He gives you back your embrace, a broad smile illuminates his face.

 

" How much time ? 1 or 2 year ? "

" A little over 2 years ! "

 

You correct him by laughing, mutiny. He releases you and looks you up and down.

 

" If I had been told one day that I would see you in this kind of costume, I would have never believed it! "

" Must eat ! "

 

He laughs frankly, then you rely on the front of your office, arms crossed. You look at Nate waddling around, slightly uncomfortable. You know that expression on his face too well.

 

" What are you hiding from me Nate ? You're not there by chance ... I was surprised by your call. "

" I need your help. "

" I don’t do that anymore, Nate. I can do research here, this office is there for that, but I'm not going to the field anymore. "

" I know ! I don’t want you to go on the field, we don’t do that anymore with Elena ..."

" Sooooo ? "

 

You look at him, amused. He looks like a child caught at fault.

 

" As I told you on the phone, we need your help for this job. "

 

All of a sudden, his behavior and words make a tilt in your head. _We_  ? You frown at seeing Nate more and more uncomfortable, glancing at the open door of your office.

 

" Who is this «  _we_  »  ? Nate ? "

" Uh… "

 

You get up, your tension goes up considerably.

 

" We really really need your help and-"

 

Without even waiting for the end of his sentence you head quickly to the door and opens it wide. Your heart stops by falling face to face with the person you dreaded the most. He is there, in front of you, overhanging you with all his height. His brown eyes staring at you, embarrassed. Samuel Drake. You try to calm your breathing. Sam opens his mouth to say something but you raise your index finger towards him, a threatening look on his face.

 

" You, don't try to say anything ! As for you ! " you turn to Nate, eyes black with fury. " No way I help you ! Or both of you ! "

 

You take your bag and push Sam against the door to pass, without even taking a look on him. No, but what a nerve! Come to see you, after almost three years of absence! You loved Sam, sincerely. And seeing him is still a pain in your heart. But Nathan knows your past for both of you. Or at least, what you let appear. Your story, the way it ended. You do not fool on the road to go home, in your car. You see your phone light up and the Nate appear, you vut off it back and continu the road.

Sam and you ... It had lasted a while, it was always between you, even if you were younger than him, you had the same tastes, the same passions ... And you were bound by the same love. Then one day, during a fight, Sam left and he didn't come back. Finally, when he left, you were so hurt that you moved, without knowing if he had returned or not. Anyway, after his departure, you had too many concerns to find out. And now, once you manage to recover, it reappears as if nothing had happened! You breathe, parking in front of your house. You had started your business and had succeeded enough to pay you a small house with a small garden. You get your stuff in the car and look your phone : 4 missed calls from Nate. Chance for you, he doesn't know where you live, so you'll be quiet for at least the rest of the evening. You blow a good shot in front of the front door before arming yourself with your biggest smile as you open the door.

 

" Mamaaaaaaa "

 

A curly little redhair head runs over you to give you a hug. You hold it against you by carrying it, leaving your things at the entrance. She gives you a hug without moving and you walk into the living room always holding her in your arms. There you find your best friend, Lili, finishing putting away the little girl's toys.

 

" Hey ! Evy has been wise ? "

" Of course, a real little angel! And she did drawing! A true Picasso from the height of his 21 months ! "

 

She points to a small pile of white sheets covered with lines of different colors. You put Evy on the ground who goes back to play with his markers. You sigh by letting yourself fall into the chair.

 

" I'm sorry to come back so late ... I had an unexpected appointment. "

 

Lili looks at you with eyes full of questions and you look away. She gets up and goes to serve 2 glasses of wine.

 

" It doesn't matter, Evy ate after taking a bath and we had a good laugh! You have not missed us at all ! "

 

She sits down next to you and shoots her tongue.

 

" Who was this appointment ? A new suitor ??? "

 

You play with your glass, staring at the little girl in front of you. 

 

" No… I just saw…I saw the brothers Drake. "

 

Lili misses choking before looking at you with two big round eyes.

 

" Okay, wait a minute… When you say brothers Drake, you mean _brothers Drake_  ? Like Nathan AND Samuel Drake ?! "

 

You raise your eyes to heaven.

" You know very well that I don’t know a lot of Drake brothers! "

" Ok, but, he knows that.. "

" No ! "

" And what do you do about this ? "

 

You get up, annoyed by all the questions. And take your daugther in your arms, who begins to fall from exhaustion.

 

" Already, I'm going to put her to bed, then I'll take something stronger than a glass of wine. "

 

At the same time, you hear the doorbell. You laugh with Evy in your arms pretending to eat it while opening the door. When you see your visitor, you fail to fall apart, as if you miss the air, you take two steps back. Samuel stands before you, white as a towel, his eyes moving from you to Evy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry ! I already had the chapter but no time to post it, it's complicated here at the moment!  
> I hope you like it, like story, let me know!

" Sam ?! What are you doin’ here ? How you … "

" I just wanted to talk with you, so I followed you. "

 

Lili meets you and freezes when she sees Sam in front of the door. She clears her throat and takes Evy in her arms to get her into her room.

 

" I let you for few minutes, this young lady needs to sleep now. "

 

And she goes upstairs with your daughter, leaving you alone with Sam in front of your door, your heart beating so hard that you can not even think. It's Sam talking first, while you run out of air.

 

" Is she… Your daughter  ? "

 

You go out on the steps and close the door behind you before sitting on the steps. Sam comes down from the porch but without sitting down, just leaning against the railing, staring into space.

 

" Yes Sam… She’s my daughter. "

 

Sam exhales heavily as he takes out a cigarette.

 

" And what? You like womens now ? "

 

You raise your head, incredulous.

 

" Wh-What ? No ! Don’t believe you dreams are reality ! " You turn your head towards the house before watching Sam again. " And you know her. She helping me, keeping Evy when I work later… "

" Evy… How old is she ? "

 

You look straight ahead as Sam smokes his cigarette. You know exactly where he wants to go. You sigh heavily to try to calm the tremors that begin to assail you.

 

" Almost two years… "

 

You feel Sam being nervous next to you.

 

" Which is almost three years ..."

 

He had whispered but his tone was hard, cold. You knew that this moment that you dreaded so much had happened.

 

" And where is her father ? "

" Sam… "

 

Sam knews it. Even if Y/N didn’t told him, he had known it the second or his eyes had landed on this little red-haired sweet little face.. Y/N had always had red highlights. This little girl had her mother's blue eyes, her dimples, but that smile, that mole on the side of her nose, her little curls, he knew that came from him. But he needed to hear it.

 

" Why you… "

" Say it. "

 

He sees her flinch before lowering her head.

 

" He’s next to me. "

 

Sam felt like being stabbed. A _daughter_. He had a _daughter_. God. The front door opened and Lili came out with her things. You look at her, almost panicked, begging her to stayShe apologized and beckoned to Sam before leaving in his car. You see Sam, slip on the stairs. There is a hand in the hair and you close your eyes to calm the ball that forms in your throat.

 

" Nathan knows ? "

" No… "

 

He looks at you with a sudden, strong and heavy breathing.

 

" And you expected to tell me one day ?! "

 

He raises his voice and you glare at him as he stares at you.

 

" Sam I- "

" A _child_  ! You hid me that I had a _child_! "

" And how was I supposed to tell you ?! "

 

Sam laughs with a laugh without joy.

 

" I don’t know, maybe just say it ? Quite simply ?! "

 

You both raise your voice, refusing to let the other one get the upper hand. You feel anger rising in you seeing his eyes flash you.

 

" Oh yes ?! And WHEN was I supposed to tell you ?! Hm ?! When you left for Madagascar ?! Or when maybe you was in Portugal with Victor ? Or when you went to India with Chloe ?! WHEN SAM ? "

 

You had screamed your sentence, tears rolled over your rosy cheeks with anger. Sam does not look angry anymore ... he just looks sad, he's looking for an answer but nothing comes. You look at it, your lip trembling when your breathing can not slow down.

 

" How could I have told you that I was carrying your child when we had just left Sam ? When you had just told me that you didn't want a family life ? "

 

Sam is sketching a movement towards you but you are backing away. You hear Evy crying and running inside, leaving Sam there. You rush to the floor to see the little cry. You lift your eyes and smiling, takes her in your arms and cradle her gently so that she calms down. You feel your own tears flow but you put your head on her, so that she does not see it. You caress her hair by cradling her against you. When you feel that her breathing has softened announcing that she has gone to sleep, you gently put her in her bed and cover her. When you go down, you hear a car door. Sam is leaving. You drop into your chair and see a parrot plush. Evy's favorite. You take it against yourself and start crying, thinking back to the day you knew you were pregnant. Sam did not want a child, no family. « Thanksgiving with the family, no thanks you. Not for me. » so how could you tell him you were pregnant? He was gone and he warned he would not come back. You wanted to abort ... But at the time of the intervention, you could not ... Not after hearing her heart beat ... That little heart that was beating so fast, that little shape that looked so fragile. You could not. So you screamed to stop everything, you decided that you would protect this little thing whatever happens. Many times you took your phone, dialed Sam's number, and then erased it. And the time has passed.

* * *

 

Sam is driving fast. He is so angry! How could she not told him? He arrives at Nathan's house and gets out of his car. He slams his door hard before kicking the tire. Nathan, alerted by all this noise opens the door and observes Sam with frowns.

 

" Sam ? What the hell you doin’ ?! "

 

Nathan approaches to prevent his brother from hitting the car again before he drops to sit on his ass, staring into space. Nathan squats next to him, worried.

 

" Hey… What’s happened to you ? "

" She’s lied to me, Nathan. No, she’s not juste lied to me, she flatly hid me the biggest possible secret … Why ? We still said everything ... Even despite the arguments ...The… Fuck… Evy ?…  "

" Ok, Sam, I understand absolutely nothing about what you say ! "

 

Sam turns his head to Nathan, pale as death, before his face is deformed under anger.

 

" I am a fucking _father_  ! "

 

Nathan falls on his ass next to his brother, stunned.

 

" Wait, what ? "

" Y/N. she has a daughter, MY daugther ! HOLY SHIT ! I did not even know it ! A CHILD. "

" Ok, stop, slow down Sam. "

 

Sam gets up suddenly.

 

" I can’t. I need to see her. I need to know. "

" Sam ! SAM ! "

 

Nathan did not have time to do or say anything, Sam was already back in the car to go to your house. He also arrived quickly in front of your house. But all the lights were off. He went out and wanted to ring, before remembering the sleeping little girl. Shit. He went around in circles before settling in his car. He was going to wait a bit. He needed to talk to you, need to understand, to know ...


	3. Chapter 3

You had an alarm clock at 7am, like every morning. Evy would not get up until 8:30, which gave you time to get ready. Once dressed, maked up and haired, you go down and something is remind you to the window.

 " What the… "

 

You hurry out and sigh. You head for the car parked in front of your house and knock on the window. Sam, asleep, opens his eyes and looks at you before opening his window.

 

" You spent the night outside ? "

" More or less… "

 

You sigh, looking away.

 

" Come inside, I'll make coffee. " you murmur and then without waiting for his answer you go inside your house.

 

You're making coffee, when you hear Sam arrive. You give him a cup of steaming coffee and you hide your face behind your own cup, leaning against your worktop, smelling the smell of nectar. It's Sam breaking the silence first.

 

" Have you tried at least ? "

" What do you mean ? "

" To tell me… "

 

You look at Sam with round eyes while he hardly even really looks up to you.

 

" Of course yes ! Really often ! But I just… "

" Just what ? "

" I was scared ! "

 

Sam finally looks up at you, you see in his eyes the astonishment mixed with anger.

 

" Afraid ? Afraid about what ? Me? I never did you anything wrong ! "

" You abandoned me ! "

 

The words come out of your mouth without you even having time to think about it while your eyes sting you. Sam frowns and opens his mouth several times without any sound coming out. You look down, unable to look him into his eyes. It had to come out. You knew it. At least, now things were flat ...

 

" I was afraid you would reject me. Again. I didn’t want to relive that, Sam. I couldn’t. And then, I didn’t want you to come back to me because you felt forced like ... "

" Like what ? "

" Like this morning. "

 

A heavy silence falls in your kitchen and you carefully avoid to look at him. You clear your throat before telling Sam that you have to deal with Evy. Certainly she was awake, but it was mostly an excuse to leave the room that made you suddenly feel claustrophobic.

Once in your daughter's room, you see her make you a big smile, like every morning. That's what you prefer every morning and every night when you go home or get up. That smile that makes you forget everything the very second you see it. The same as his father. You feel a pinch in your heart, you take her in your arms and change her and then go down to prepare breakfast. When you arrive in the kitchen you see Sam, back, doing the dirty dishes that you had left aside. Evy gigotes in your arms to go down and goes to his dolls. You watch Sam and you remember when he did the dishes, often because he was worried. You go and stand right next to him to prepare the bottle of chocolate for your daughter. Sam is looking at you in the corner.

 

" She's still drinking milk? "

 

You turn your head to him and notice that he looks at you, astonished, and you had forgotten how touching he was when he made this damn head. He notices you look at him and his face closes as he continues to wash dishes.

 

" Yes, in fact, she refuses to eat anything else in the morning. She's waiting for it every day ..."

 

Sam doesn't rise. You sigh while warming the bottle under warm water and hands it to your daughter who came to see why she still did not have it. She leaves with her bottle on one of the cushions on the floor, speaking with her doll at the same time in a language that no one really understands. Sam totally dodge you and you go back to the table with a sigh, in front of your cup. You watch your daughter quietly settled down to drink her bottle. When she was born, it's as if all your convictions had collapsed. All that mattered was that she was happy. How much it was difficult for you at first. You sacrificed everything for her.

 

" You still have this habit "

 

You come out of your thoughts to realize that Sam is sitting right next to you and that he stares at you strangely, almost amused. You look at him with a frown and he points to your lower lip, which you're biting.

 

" You always bite your lip, when you think too much."

" Yeah, Sorry I- "

" No ! It was not a reproach! I loved it when you… "

 

Understanding what he said, he is silent and you blush while staring at him, thinking back to those times when you bit your lip and when he noticed it, he kissed you passionately. Systematically. The front door opens suddenly and a man younger than Sam but a little older than you enter. A little smaller than Sam, in costume, brown hair, when he comes in, his eyebrows rise as his eyes pass from you to Sam. You get up at once, as if you were in fault.

 

" Dan ! "

" Can I know who _this_ is ? " 

 

Sam tends to his designation.  "  _This ? Dude, this is the guy who will blow your brains if you still miss him respect. "_  He thought.

 

" I return the question." Sam answers as he gets up from his full height.

" Ok, that's enough testosterone ! " You say, taking Dan's arm to take him away.

" What are you doing here ? "

" What am I doing here? I came looking for Evelyn to drive her to the nursery because you did not have time this morning! " He tells you, glancing at Sam.

" Stop that, Dan ! It's absolutely not what you think! It's Evy's father."

 

Dan looks at you with round eyes.

" Oh no, it's not at all worrying, I've never spent a night here, to not rush your daughter, at your request, but when I arrive early in the morning, I discover you quietly doing the dinette with the father of your daughter who in the process should not be in your life. "

 

You breathe while rolling your eyes.

 

" He did not spend the night here. Besides, he is perfectly entitled to come and see his daughter. And… " You hesitate a few seconds before resuming. " These are our new customers. "

" Are you kiddin’ me ? "

" No ! Now, if you could take Evy, yes, that would suit me. I just have two or three things to fix before. "

 

Sam sees you arguing with that moron. No, but frankly? She deserves ten times better. He can not help smiling, seeing that it does not seem to go so well between them. Not that he does not want you to be happy, but if it could not be with this guy, it would make him happy.

 

" Ok, I'm taking Evelyn, but do not be late. "

 

You mime him a thank you but before you go, he gets you by the hip and kiss you on the mouth.

 

"  _No, but seriously, buddy? Super level of maturity! And what do you want it to do to me? She kisses whoever she wants, she sleeps with whom she wants, I have absolutely nothing to do with it. Frankly, I do not see how it would affect me! "_  Sam said to himself in his head sitting back in his chair. He takes a last look in your direction, noting that Dan is looking at him, stopping, a satisfied little smile on his lips.

You withdraw from Dan's embrace and look at him, frowning.

 

" What was that ? "

"  _Serves you right, Don Juan_. " Said Sam smiling, for himself.

 

Dan leans to your ear before answering.

 

" I just make sure he knows who you are with. " Then he retires taking Evy in his arms. " Come on, let's go Evelyn. "

 

You kiss your daughter and go back to Sam when they leave. He looks at you, legs stretched under the table, sitting, hands in the pockets of his jeans.

 

" What ? " You end up saying, annoyed.

" Nothing. "

" Stop it, Sam. Your "nothing" never mean "nothing". "

" I don’t see what do you- "

" Say it ! " You break him up.

" … Seriously, is this guy my replacement? No, but you saw it? Frankly you could have found better than this brainiac ! "

 

You look at him, stunned.

 

" Excuse-me ? Because your sluts in Las Vegas are better maybe ? "

" Hey ! " He said with a vexed face " They work very hard to be able to have a salary every month. "

"Oh, please! "

 

You raise your eyes to the sky before his amused look.

 

" So you can fuck all the girls on the planet, but me, just one huy, it's quite a story. "

" Yeah, because you're the kind of girl who needs a guy who loves adventure, a bad boy, a guy who knows how to fight ..."

" And I guess you're the only guy in this case? Well, I like him. He’s nice with me and Evy. "

" Let me laugh, this is absolutely not your type. And he call her Evelyn, he is too good to call her Evy!  "

" But what do you know ? "

" Stop that ! Look at him, I'm sure he does not even know how to get you an orgasm! "

 

You look back, blushed and Sam stares at you, amused.

 

" You're saying nonsense ! "

" But tell me, I touched a sore point ? " He said smiling slightly, getting closer to you, to be right in front of you. " Well, it's true that you've always been very… _sensitive_. "

 

He said that in a hoarse tone, you know very well that he does not refer to the sensitivity of your personality. You point an accusing finger at his chest, as he get back forward at the same time, until he hits the table.

 

" You have not touched any sensitive point and you are not ready to touch one! Know that my sentimental AND sexual life is doing very well without you! "

 

Sam looks at you and raises his eyebrows, before looking at you with a carnivorous smile.

 

" Ah yes ? If you take so much of your foot with him, you explain to me why he has never slept here with you ? "

 

You stop yourself, Sam and you are very close to each other, looking at each other. To the point that you can feel his breath near you. You retreat suddenly, scowling.

 

" It does not concern you. Now, if you want to talk about Evy, let's talk about Evy, but leaving. I do not want to be late. "

 

Without even waiting for his answer you head for the front door, taking your things. Sam looks at you away, and once he's sure you're out of reach, lets out a sigh and scratches his neck before looking down at his slightly swollen pants. Luckily, you did not notice it.

 

" That's crazy. Even after all that, you still react to her. "

 

He walks out, holding his jacket in front of him, to hide his crotch while he thinks of something else while riding in your car.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been 2 weeks now that you are working to help Sam and Nate find their site. It took a lot more time with the legal side of Nate's thing - despite Sam's many protests about it - and Sam went to see Evy every day. Even if everything you were exchanging was just banal, you noticed that Evy was becoming more open with him. And he too, by the way. Nate invited you to eat at his place tonight, so you dropped Evy at Lili's place for the evening.

Here you are, in jeans and tank top, in front of their door. You preferred to choose a casual outfit, after all, even if you had never come to eat directly at Nate and Elena, you still had good contact with them since your separation with Sam. It's Elena who comes open, by hugging you.

 

" Finally you're here !"

" Yes, sorry, I had to drop Evelyn "

" No problem, I hope I can see her soon! Sam showed us a lot of pictures of her, she is so cute ! "

 

You look Elena with big eyes. Sam did that?

 

" Next time, it's me who invites you, so you can see her! She refuses to sleep anywhere other than in her bed, and as she has to go to the manger tomorrow ... "

 

She nods with a smile as she steps back to let you in. You greet Nate and Sam before settling yourself in the living room. Elena hands you a beer you take, before taking a sip. The boys are in conversation. Finally, conversation? It's more about who was the funniest of the two. Elena comes to settle next to Nate, a huge smile on her face. Nate turns to her and takes her hand then both of them turn to you.

 

" We have something to tell you. "

 

Sam and I look at each other quickly before turning our attention to the couple.

 

" We’re pregnant ! "

" No, I’m pregnant Nate " Elena laughs.

 

You're speechless, you're the first to react by shouting "Congratulations" to Elena while hugging her. Sam hugs the future parents with a huge smile before saying he's going out to smoke a cigarette. Nate and Elena look at you, a sad look in their eyes. Nate tries to get up but you stop him.

 

" I'm taking care of it "

 

You get up and join Sam in the garden, eyes in the air, cigarette lit between his lips. You stand next to him looking at the sky.

 

" What's wrong ? "

" Nothing… "

" Ok. "

 

You sit down next to Sam, cross-legged. He turns his head towards you.

 

" What are you doin’ ? "

" You refuse to talk to me, so I wait. There's a moment when it's going to get you upset, and where are you going to tell me what's going on. "

 

He looks at you with a sigh before smiling. "  _You did it all the time before …_  " He thinks. Then, he sits next to you, leaning on his arms, to look up to the sky.

 

" I guess I'm jealous "

 

You turn your head towards him, stunned.

 

" Jealous of what ? "

 

Sam looks at you out of the corner of your eye, hesitant.

 

" I… "

" Sam ?... "

" He discovered a lot of things without me. And now he will know fatherhood. See his first steps, his first hours… "

 

You feel a deep sense of sadness and you bend your head. Sam notices it and clears his throat as soon as he turns off his cigarette.

 

" Sorry, I-"

" If it can comfort you, I did not see them either. "

" Excuse-me ? "

 

Sam turns to you, eyes round but you keep your head down while continuing your story.

 

" Evy's delivery was not easy, actually ... I had bleeding and I really lost a lot of blood, you know. I had time to see her crying, and to have it on me for a few seconds. After that… "

 

You stop a few seconds thinking back, before swallowing hard with your saliva. This is the first time that you really talk about it. And you feel like it's a sob in you, when you thought everything was far behind you.

 

" After that, I don't remember much. I only remember that when I opened my eyes again, I was alone, and I thought I only blinked, when in fact more than 2 hours had passed. "

 

Sam looks at you, looking serious, mouth slightly ajar while you shiver at this memory. You keep talking, but this time, more for yourself than for him, as if for the first time, you were saying aloud what you thought since the birth of Evy.

 

" I was so confused ... I missed the first two hours of his life without even knowing it ... In fact, when you think about it, I could have never woken up, without even knowing it. Without pain, without realizing it, no goodbye, no crying ... Just nothingness. "

 

You turn to Sam, eyes bright and at the same time, you feel emptied, as if you had to get rid of a weight. Sam stares at you absent and you realize that your faces are closer and closer. You clear your throat before turning your head to the starry sky.

 

" And I also missed her first steps! Since I was working ... And she did them with Lili who did not even have the time to film it. See? Me neither I didn't see them! "

 

You tell him that with a faint smile, looking at him again. Even before you have time to react, you feel Sam's strong arms hug you against him, burying his nose in your neck. You do not see his face and instinctively you put your hands behind his back.

 

" Sam… ? "

" Don’t. Not with me. "

" What do you mean… ? "

" Don’t hide your bruises behind this smile. "

 

Your heart misses a beat and you squeeze a little Sam against you.

 

" I'm sorry you had to go through this alone, Sweetheart. "

" I'm sorry I did not let you to be here, Sam ... I was scared, I was selfish … I-"

" Shhht, it’s okay babe "

 

You feel Sam's hand caress your back gently what makes you shudder. You go back slightly and your faces are only a few inches from each other. Time is hanging. Sam started moving slightly towards you as your breath accelerates slightly.

 

" Hey guys ! Come back ! "

 

The call of Nate makes you take your minds and you get up hurriedly.

 

" We’re come ! " You say to Nate

 

Damn, but what's wrong with you? You swear never to fall into his nets, and the second he calls you Babe you have no will any more? Seriously? What a mess you do! At the same time, it's been a long time since a simple contact did not have you so much ... NO ! NO NO NO ! No way you think about that. You rush inside and Sam joins you a few seconds later, slightly redder than usual. But he sincerely squeezes his sister-in-law and his brother in his arms while laughing with them. You smile seeing the scene and he mime you a thank you with his lips and a light wink. So sexy… NO. ABOSLUTELY NOT SEXY.

* * *

 

" YEAAAH, welcome to my houuuuse ! " You scream, staggering.

" Ok Y/N it's really time for you to go to sleep. "

 

Sam looks at you half-amused, half-desperate. He had already saw you drunk, of course, but before, you needed to drink more than that to be in that state. He takes you by the hand to take you to the floor, but is surprised to see you get staggered.

 

" What are you doing ? I don’t want to go to sleep now! "

 

Sam looks at you as you approach him, and you brush his cheek with your finger. _« God, I had forgotten how cute I could find her when she let herself go like that ... Sam, no. That’s a wrong idea. Stop that now._  » he said inwardly. But it was not counting his little inner voice reminding him like he had nothing to do that it has not worked, between the last 3 times he masturbated in the shower thinking about you. He could have found women to satisfy his needs but since he was there, he preferred to spend time with Evy and you. And even if he was mad at you, when he saw you like that, he could not stay upset. In fact, every time you smiled, his anger subsided. Like before. But that, he could not admit it. He takes your wrist gently and brings you back to your room despite your protests. Once in your room he prepares your bed and misses the jaw by turning to you.

 

" What the hell are you doing Y/N ?! "

 

You were there in front of him, wearing only your shorty and your red lace bra. Your little smile drunk on the lips. Sam had to put his whole being there to not have the image of him tearing you off this outfit. He did not succeed, but it was dark, and you were drunk, so there was a chance that you would not notice the effect you were causing him, he said to himself.

 

" Y/N… "

 

Sam looks at you suspiciously as you walk towards him, and you push him on your bed, making him sit down. And he lets you sit astride him as you take his hands to put them on your hips.

 

" Stop that, Sweetie … "

" Sammy… "

 

Sam was almost in a trance as you moved on him, biting his ear. But when he heard you pronounce that nickname, the one you had always given him, that you were the only one who could give him, he became fully aware of the situation again and tipped you onto the bed. Blocking your wrists on either side of your face, heavy breathing.

 

" Stop Y/N. Now. "

 

He sees you frown and lets you go, rising up.

 

" It's out of the question for me to do anything with you while you're in this state. "

" Since when does the fact that I drink a glass is a problem? " You say, standing up, upset.

" Since we are separated, Y/N ! "

 

His sentence slams in the air and you bend your head. Sam took a step towards you but changed his mind and headed for the exit. As he grabs the handle, he feels your hands behind his back and freezes. Then he feels your head resting on his back.

 

" Stay with me tonight, Sammy… "

" I just told you- "

" Even if nothing happens, stay with me. Please… "

 

Sam sighs and turns, you look totally lost and he capitulates. You smiled at him smugly as he just takes off his shirt and takes your hand to lie down in your bed, with him..

 

" Just the time for you to fall asleep … " He then tells you that you  go against his chest

" Yeaaaaah ! "

 

He mechanically caresses your hair and your cheek, blushed by alcohol, when he hears you whisper, before you totally asleep.

 

" Your perfume when I fall asleep missed me so much Sammy … "

 

Sam cringes at your hoarse voice, pronouncing this nickname again and again, like the waves crashing on the rocks. It is slowly emerging from you and heading towards your bathroom while you sleep by enclosing it. He releases his monumental erection and begins to masturbate quickly, his other hand leaning against the wall. He sees himself not repelling you, tearing you off that fucking red lace as you kiss wildly. To throw you on the bed and make you scream his name as he always knew how to do it. He moans as he senses how close he is. Your voice sounds in his head, pronouncing his name in a hoarse voice as you did and he releases all his juice on the floor, breathless. He takes a breath and cleans everything before washing his hands and joining you in your bed to cover you, he lies down next to you, looking at you gently sleeping, caressing your cheek. While sleeping, he sees you move your cheek against his hand and come closer to snuggle against him. He smiles softly at this and closes his eyes stroking your hair, after all, he may well stay a few more minutes ...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not posted for a while ... So much work and so little time! I hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know by comment, they make me very happy :)  
> Love !

You wake up with difficulty, a horrible headache and a feeling of heaviness on the chest. As you open your eyes, you realize that this feeling comes from one arm. A tattooed arm of game cards. Hell, what have you done ?! You look quickly around you to analyze the situation. You see that you only wear your underwear. And Sam is in shorts ... You shove him brutally before getting up, the sheet around you.

 

" DAMMIT ! But what are you doing here ?! "

 

You hear Sam groan before opening your eyes painfully.

 

" Do not cry out like that in the morning ... In addition you practically begged me to stay with you last night. "

 

You throw him a stuffed animal touching on the floor.

 

" NONSENSE ! "

" You've even been up to-"

 

You now throw him another toy that was lying there.

 

" SHUT UP ! "

 

Sam gets up slowly and turns his head to you.

 

" You should think about calming yourself, because I remind you that the last time you got so angry like that, it spawned a baby... "

 

You throw him a shoe that trails. While Sam laughs.

 

" I do not intend to reproduce this ! "

" That's not what you implied tonight ! "

" And you, of course, jumped on the occasion ! In every sense of the term ! "

" No, but who do you take me for ? We did not do anything. "

" Oh no ?! So why am I in this outfit ? "

 

Sam blows, putting on his pants and moving towards you, shirt open. You fall back against the wall while Sam finds himself a few inches from you. Your heart pounding. You feel Sam's index go under the strap of your bra and you shudder at the touch of his finger on your skin.

 

" My sweet, if we had slept together, what you wanted in passing, you could have said goodbye to these pretty little underwear... " It gets closer and whispers in the hollow of your ear as you feel your whole body warm up dangerously. " … Because you know very well that I will have torn them off at the minute I saw you with them, if you put them for me. "

 

You moan slightly and Sam's eyes darken suddenly as he looks down at you.

 

" In your dreams… "

" Ah, do you think ? "

 

You jump when you hear someone clear their throat and you see Lili in the doorway.

 

" I missed an something ? "

 

You shout no before pushing Sam and shut yourself in the bathroom to get dressed, red like a tomato. When you go down there is only Sam.

 

" Where is Lili ? "

 She went back to work, she just told you that Evy was fine … "

" Oh it's not true ... I really did everything you said ... And this morning ... What am I going to say to Dan ? "

 

Sam is looking at you, you felt so bad? The last thing he wanted was that you feel bad, not after all the revelations you gave him. He sighs before planting himself in front of you.

 

" It's okay, I was kidding. "

 … What ? "

" … You were in underwear because you had stained your dress on the way back, so I helped you remove it and I slept you. The alcohol had really gone to your head, so I stayed with you to make sure everything was fine and I fell asleep. And I just wanted to tease you, sorry. And then, habits die hard. My arm was just there while we were sleeping. "

 

You look at him, stunned, who pushes the jokes so far ?! You hit him on the shoulder and he makes you a little sorry smile.

 

" You're really stupid Samuel ! "

 

He laughs silently. While you're blushing, thinking back to his arm around you. You had relationships with other men, including Dan. But no one had ever slept in your bed since Sam and you broke up. Suddenly, you think back to your conversation with Sam the day before and you turn to him. He looks at you, frowning slightly when he sees you quickly approaching him.

 

" What are you doing ?... "

" Just shut up and come with me. "

" Excuse-me ?! "

* * *

 

" Seriously? Why are you taking me to the Y / N stores? Not only is it too early but also, I hate it and you know it … "

 

You do not even bother to answer him, too focused to look for your future booty ... Suddenly, your eyes are illuminated, and without even thinking, you take the hand of Sam to train him following you.

 

" Over there ! "

" What the -"

 

You let go of Sam's hand and grabb a huge duvet with Minnie Mouse drawn in, between your arms, before turning to Sam who looks at you like you're crazy. He crosses his arms and you notice that he looks a little redder than usual, probably the race you just made to grab the last duvet. Like a child caught in the act, you hold the quilt against you, looking up at Sam's..

 

" It's the first time. "

" What ? "

" This is the first time I buy a duvet for Evy ... She loves Minnie ... "

 

You see Sam's arms fall and he stares at you with round eyes. You swallow before continuing.

 

" I get her back this afternoon, so I took my day ... I wanted to buy him a bed of child... It also takes a duvet ... It's ... This is the first ..."

 

Sam melts on you and squeezes you against him, crushing the quilt between you and him but you feel his breath short in your neck.

 

" Sam… "

" Thanks. "

" It... It's still missing the bed ... I wanted to take it today too ... I thought we could get it together this morning and she'd sleep in it tonight for the first time ... "

 

You feel Sam tighten a little his embrace then he puts a light kiss on your cheek before you take the cover of your hands while you blush and then he goes away a little.

 

" We will also take a safety barrier with her bed. And it's me who will go up to her room. " 

You nod, smiling before answering with a wink.

 

" Deal. "

 

The rest of the morning passed very quickly and Sam climbed Evy's bed with disconcerting rapidity. You had opted for a white hut bed to which you hung a small light garland and the night light of Evy And then you made the bed with its new duvet and the matching pillow.

You sent a message to Lili so she went directly to Evy's room where you and Sam were waiting for her. When the door opening you grab to Sam's wrist by whispering to him with a big.

 

" Look, it's the best moment in the world ! "

 

Sam is watching you staring at the door while smiling and starting to smile too. When the door opens on Evy, he literally sees a smile light up his daughter's face. She screams before saying with her still childish language.

 

" It’s Nini ! "

 

Then he sees her running on the duvet with a big "Waaaw". He sees you laughing at seeing your daughter running on her new bed. He thinks that at this moment, he could die so much that scene makes him happy. You are smiling in front of your daughter who is overjoyed to see her idol. Then your ... hand? He realizes that without even realizing it, you slipped your hand into his and you squeezed it. He even notices that your eyes are shining lightly so much you are happy with the happiness that is on your daughter's face.

Sam smiled softly, gently squeezing your hand. To his surprise you did not remove your hand, you just turned your head towards him and you simply said to him smiling.

 

" Welcome to the world of firsts times, Daddy. "

 

He looks at you without knowing how to answer you and nods with a smirk as you pull on his hand to approach Evy who looks at her bed while speaking in her language.

Yes, he says to himself, you're right, it's the best moment in the world.


	6. Chapter 6

"These texts are so complex ..." You grumble while rubbing your temples.

" I'm going home, you come with me ? "

 

Dan takes his jacket and looks at you.

 

" No, I really want to finish this page at least, it looks really important. "

" It will always be here tomorrow morning! " he says, impatient

" I will forget details and anyway Lili keeps Evy again tonight I don't recover her until tomorrow ... "

" Well, maybe we could enjoy it and go to your place?"

 

He tells you that by stroking your thigh.

 

" Not until I finished that ! " You insist.

" Very well ! You know what ? Stay there, alone! I'm outta here! "

" Dan ! "

 

He leaves by slamming the door and you sigh. Since when is it so complicated? Dan did not behave that way by the past. Since Sam returned, he has only one idea in mind: have sex with you. He has become possessive, angry, as soon as Sam is in the area you have the impression of being a territory that he defends. It would surely please many women, but not you. C It is not pleasant to have attention in this case. When Sam was jealous, before, he behaved like an adult, he was quite proud because for him, it meant that you liked him but he was the one you chose ... Oh no, you compare them now ?! Reconcentrate on your translation !

You spent another half an hour finishing the translation of your text which indicated the presence of an artifact in Japan. You sit up and gently massage your neck to relieve the tension that has settled.

 

" Y/N ? "

 

You lift your head at once and see Sam holding a paper bag.

 

" Sam ? What are you doing here ? "

" It was late and I could not come to see Evy. I thought you must still be here and I brought you some food. You never knew how to stop when you're diving into something ... "

 

As if your stomach knew it, it begins to shout noisily famine and you blush.

 

" Thanks… And sorry for that. "

" I already heard your stomach gurgling! I have always found it cute, when you blush each time. " He says that while laughing. Then he clears his throat, slightly embarrassed

 

He puts the package in front of you and you open it and attack you at meal like an ogress, grimacing the tension in the top of your shoulders and your neck.

 

" What's wrong ? "

" mmmph mm mmh pff "

 

He laughs.

 

" Sorry, it's too late for me to set the decoder ! "

 

You swallow and repeat.

 

" I'm just a little tense "

 

Sam walks towards you and you look at him, suspicious.

 

" What are you doing ?... "

" You do a lot to help us, I just give you back the favor. "

 

He puts his hands on your shoulders and begins to massage gently. You drop your head forward, enjoying the feeling that Sam's fingers are giving you. You sigh with ease as Sam's hands run down your shoulders and neck, making you shudder.

 

" I forgot you were so good with your hands. "

" C’mon, you're vexing me, I've always been good with my hands. And you were the first to enjoy it. "

 

You laugh at his false indignation. It's true that he had always been good with his hands ... No matter where he put them and how he used them ... He was really able going you crazy with his hands. But continue to the spoof is much too tempting.

 

"That's what I let you believe. I'm pretty good actress. "

 

Sam stops and pinches your shoulder.

 

" Ouch ! "

 

You slap his arm, turning back. Sam looks at you, amused, before taking those distances with you.

 

" So, why do not you spend your evening with Mr. Perfect? "

 

You sigh before getting up to throw the packages.

 

" We had a little argument … "

" Hey, he's sensitive? I would not have believed … "

 

You give him a dark look at his sarcastic tone.

 

" Stop that, Sam ! "

" Ok, ok ! A argument about what ? "

" … Because I wanted to finish this, but he wanted that we have… "

 

You are silent so as not to finish your sentence, slightly uncomfortable. Discussing your sexual adventures with your ex is not really part of your plans. The truth is that indeed since Sam's return, you were ... recalcitrant to Dan's desires. Why, by the way? You are not betraying Sam, you were no longer together.

 

" I will really end up believing he does not know how to go about it … "

 

You blush brightly and punch him in the arm.

 

" SHUT UP ! " You take your translations and give them to him. " I just finished this, hold on! It just announces that what you are looking for should be on the side of Osaka. "

 

He raises his eyebrows and looks at the paper you hold out.

 

" Nice as a destination! Nate will be delighted. You did it quickly. "

" You’re welcome. Now, I will try to save the rest of my evening. "

" Thank you for me ! "

 

You blow while looking at him. He looks upset ... before he winks.

 

" What you can annoy me when you want! "

" But you love it when I get on your nerves … "

 

You blush at his hoarse tone then you approach Sam to grab your jacket that is right next to him. You grab your jacket and straight up the head finding you face to face with Sam. Your eyes are anchored to his without you can detach from it. Sam raises his hand up to your cheek, his eyes still staring at you, then he puts his thumb on your lower lip, making you shudder. You feel Sam's hand cringe near your face. You swallow hard, watching him.

 

" Sam… What are you doing ?... "

" You… You had some sauce there … "

 

You see his breathing being heavier, just like yours. Sam bends his head slightly and as you are about to lift his head towards him, you suddenly fall back as if his contact burns you.

 

" Sorry, I just… "

 

You see his breathing being heavier, just like yours. Sam bends his head slightly and as you are about to lift his head towards him, you suddenly fall back as if his contact burns you.


	7. Chapter 7

As you head for the elevator, you take your phone to try to reach Dan while trying to calm your heart racing. When you enter the elevator, a hand passes and Sam enters the elevator at the same time as you. You look away while hanging up.

 

" Why did you leave like this ? "

 

Sam looks at you with a slightly breathless frown.

 

" Sam… "

" I do not want your speeches, I want you to tell me why you left like this ? "

 

You look away and Sam is looking for you.

 

" I'm waiting, I told you! "

" Oh yes, of course, you're expected."

 

You sigh as you come out of the elevator, trying to get as far as possible between Sam and you. If you had not left, you would have let him kiss you. No, what do you have ?! You have already tried, it did not work. Why would it be different now? No, but frankly! In addition, you're with someone right, certainly not the funniest ... But Evy needs stability. Sam pulls you from your thoughts by pulling on your arm, stopping in your race.

 

" Sam ! "

" Let me, at least, escort you. "

" No thanks, I do not need it. "

 

Sam sighs and stands in front of you.

 

" You do not want to argue with me, very well. But let me at least take you. You lost part of your date because of me, right ? "

 

You look at yourself like fake dogs, before capitulating with a sigh. The ride was very calm. Too quiet. When Sam stopped, you opened your mouth, but you do not know what to say to him. You feel bad about your behavior, and yet you have had the right reaction ... Not true?

You whispers thanks and Sam does not even look at you so you get out of the car.

Arriving at Dan's, you gently open the door and get ready to turn on the light when you hear noise from the room. He's already going to bed? Yet you had not seen the time but you did not feel it was so late that ... You move forward and you notice the light in the room, you push the door and your breathing is blocked. A blonde model is getting dressed in the room, she is in bra and finished putting on her skirt, if we can call it a skirt, given the small size ...

 

" Hurry up, she'll be back soo..."

 

You turn, horrified, to Dan, who goes through all the colors possible by seeing you. You are trembling and your sight is cloudy as your eyes pass from one to the other.

 

" Honey, that's absolutely not what you … "

 

Without even giving him time to invent a shameful lie, you slap him with such force that your hand burns before you run towards the exit, tears in your eyes. Say you're mad at even daring to kiss Sam. In the meantime, Dan fucks the local mannequins. Who knew your existence perfectly, apparently. When you arrive outside, you run and a powerful hand catches your arm to make you turn around. You try to slap Dan again, but this time you're stopped in your swing with his other hand. You raise your head to scream at him to let go and you realize that the person in front of you is not Dan. But Sam. You start crying, burying your face against his chest and you feel his arms tighten around you.

 

"Thank God you're still here ..." you moan.

 

Sam bends down and takes your chin between his fingers so that you look him in the eyes.

 

"Tell me what's going on, now. "

"Bring me home, please ..."

 

You see that Sam has hard and drawn features and your tears flow even more. You feel so ridiculous ... He looks you in the eyes before taking off his jacket and putting it on your trembling shoulders. He encircles your shoulders with his protective arm to take you to his car.

 

"Y / N! Come back here, we need to talk ! "

 

You hold on to Sam like a life buoy as you turn.

 

"Leave me alone, I never want to see you again. "

 

Dan keeps going and Sam makes you let go to crash between you.

 

"A word of advice, my friend, get out of here or I stick to one. "

 

Sam is taller than Dan, and Dan can rise to his full height, but he is no more imposing. Nevertheless he plays the provocation and you feel anger rising in you.

 

"It's my girl, not yours, buddy, so get out of here. We are not in your world here, you stick one, I stick a trial in the ass and you will find yourself still in jail. "

 

Sam closes his fist but the grass is cut under his foot while Dan is on the ground, holding his nose.

 

"My fucking nose! "

"And if you did not understand, you're fired. "

 

You hold your fist, it's painful. The two men are looking at you, shocked. But what does it feel good. Sam puts his arm around your shoulders to get away.

 

"Come on Princess, I'll take you back"

"It will not go like this! "

 

Dan screams. Sam turns around, his face is so hard that you have the feeling he could kill him.

 

"Yes, it's going to be like this. And if you try anything against her, this time it's me who knocks. And believe me, there's little chance you'll get by if I get started. "

 

You do not have time to see Dan's face that you're already sitting in the car with Sam.

 

"Once there, I'll look at the condition of your hand and I'll stay. Tomorrow morning, as soon as you get up I'll change your locks, since he has the keys. "

"Sam ... you do not have to do all this Sam ..."

" I know. "

 

A silence settles and Sam resumes while driving.

 

" So ? What did he do ? "

"He's sleeping with another woman. "

"Ah ... It explains this beautiful right hook. Well done Rocky. Remind me to never get angry again, by the way "

 

He gives you a wink and you shyly laugh. When you arrive home, Sam insists on watching your hand despite your protests. After having assured him 5 times no, you do not have a broken hand, you see him prepare a blanket on the armchair. You pass timidly your head in the doorway, to talk to him, like a child who asks for something.

 

" Sam… "

" Yes ?"He turns to you.

"You ... Uh ..." You waddle from one foot to the other by twisting a strand of your hair.

"Yeaaaaah?"He said, amused, crossing his arms.

"If I promise you to keep my clothes and do not do anything weird stuffed girl, you want to sleep with me tonight? ... I know it's weird ... But it reassures me ... When you're the… "

 

Sam looks at you with round eyes, before laughing loudly.

 

"All right, but promise me to keep your fists off my face, Rocky! "

 

You laugh before rushing to the floor in your room. You put on an old t-shirt and night shorts in your dressing room. When you come back to the bed, you notice that Sam is already installed, shirtless, in the bed. You blush a little and get settled too, at a safe distance, by turning on the TV on the Friends series. He turns his head towards you and laughs. You look at it yourself, without understanding.

 

"You're so far away that I'm sure that if you turn, you fall to the ground! "

" But not at all !"You say blushing. "Ok, maybe a little ..."

 

He laughs and holds out his arm. You know very well what he wants you to do. As at the time. And God only knows how much you want it too. You approach slowly and put your head on his chest. You shudder as Sam folds his arm over you and begins to caress your back through your t-shirt.

 

"If you do that, I'll fall asleep in thirty seconds ..."

" I know. But you need to sleep. And relax a little. Rest here Princess, I'm here. "

 

You smile softly and you put a hand on his abs. You feel it contract at your touch and you still smile, but discreetly this time. You draw the mark of his muscles while your eyelids become too heavy for you. And you sleep dark, under the caresses of Sam with the song "I'll be there for you" in the background.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone !   
> I hope you enjoy !

The sun dazzles you and you turn slowly to find yourself face to face with Sam. He has his arm resting on you and his breath is soft and calm. You have the impression of being in a cocoon. Your evening was despicable, but you feel guilty for not feeling as bad as you should ... Is it because Sam is near you? No. Although ... no. Finally Yes. But as a friend. You bite your lip before sighing. As friends ? With how much friend do you sleep in underwear already? Oh yes, none. You do not have a friend to whom you have children. You look at his peaceful face and gently brush his cheek from the back of your hand. Is it normal to find friends so sexy? You have to stop making a fixette like that, you tell for yourself, by blowing again.

 

" … What makes you grumpy so early in the morning ? "

 

You jump at Sam's hoarse voice, which keeps your eyes closed while talking to you. And you blush, turning your head away.

 

" Nothing at all. "

"But of course ..." He answers you by nesting his face in your neck.

 

At that touch, you moan softly in an uncontrollable way and Sam opens his eyes at once, straightening his head to fix you.

 

" What was _that_ ? "

" Nothing !! " You say by freeing yourself from his grip and pulling up the sheet on your bright red face.

 

You feel Sam moving but don't see it, then you suddenly feel a weight on either side of you in the bed before the sheet is removed from your face. That's where you understand what's going on. Sam is sitting on you. His legs on each side of your hips. You try to put the sheet back but he stops you and ends up taking your 2 wrists to hold them over your head.

 

"And now, are you going to tell me the truth ? " He said slyly.

 

In this position, he is less stable. And you gesticulate so much that he finally tilts and his face is barely a few inches from yours. You breathe heavily, slightly breathless, your cheeks still red with embarrassment. Sam stares intently at you, frowning. Why did not you have to know how to control yourself? Why should this current situation between you do so much to you? It did not worked between you the first time, why it would be different ... You're interrupted in your thoughts, when you see the depth of his brown eyes on you.

 

"Oh shit ! " You exclaim before putting your lips on his.

 

Sam is so surprised that he releases you instantly, and you pull your mouth out of him, fearing his reaction. The same tension as the day before with the sauce is felt around you. At least you hope that's it ... You're about to apologize when this time, it's Sam that is melting on you, plating his lips almost wildly on yours. His tongue demanding access. You let him in and he kisses you with a passion that makes you moan again. Moanings that this time he swallows with envy. Your hands are free again, you put your arms around his neck to stick more to him.

You do not want to think, to think. All you want now is him. Passionately. Intensely. Like your whole relationship. You forcefully push him away and under his astonished gaze, you reverse the roles and find yourself straddling him. He looks at you with a smile to die for and you pull on his hand to make him sit with you on him, sticking your breasts against his chest.

 

IHe smiles against your mouth by putting his hands on your hips.

 

"My little control maniac ..."

" Shut up. " _You_ intimate him, sealing your mouth on his mouth again.

 

You still feel him smiling then he walks away from you, pulling off your shirt quickly and swinging it in a corner of the room. He grabs your left breast in his mouth, you arch yourself instantly panting. He goes back to your neck for covering you with kisses. You feel his hands move up your back and he whispers against your cheek.

 

" The sweetness of your skin missed me ..."

 

You're about to answer when you stop yourself, hearing for the door slam shut. You look Sam right in the eyes. The desire that you read there a few seconds earlier flew to leave room for seriousness. You suddenly hear a huge " MAMAAAAAA " downstairs that lets you breathe, reassured that it's not Dan. Then you realize.

 

« Oh crap, crap, crap ! » You say, getting up suddenly under the amused eyes of Sam. "Get up! put on something and ... _oh_. "

 

You realize by removing the sheet that under his underpants stands a monumental erection. And you instantly blush by shaking your legs to relieve the tension that you feel at once.

 

"I had planned to put on someone, but it turns out we were interrupted. "

 

You blush even more and continue to get dressed quickly by taking what you find: a sports leggings and a wide tank that reveals your bra on the sides. You turn to Sam, still sitting in your bed.

 

" What are you waiting for ? "

" In your opinion ? I can not go down like that in front of our girl ... And it's not seeing you in this kind of clothes that I will succeed in making me feel like not taking you on this bed. " He said looking at you from top to bottom.

 

You roll your eyes and go down quickly to see your friend Lili with your daughter. You make a huge smile to your girl running over you and Lili looks at you, almost suspicious.

 

"Did you have a good time with aunt Lili, sweety? "

"Yeees! "

 

Your daughter gives you a huge hug before squirming, to get off your arms, and go get her stuffs in the chair. You turn to Lili.

 

"What? " You ask her, innocently.

" You're okay ? "

" Yes why ? "

"Your message yesterday, with Dan ..."

 

That is true. You had sent her a message before you went to sleep to briefly explain the story with Dan.

 

" Everything is fine." You say, looking away.

 

You go to the kitchen to make coffee and she follows you. You finish preparing it and give it to him when you hear someone coming down the stairs. You blush instantly, crossing Sam's eyes, smiling at you quickly before going to Evy.

 

"Hey my little princess! I can play with you ? "

 

Evy runs on him laughing and they start bickering and laughing. You look at them and smile then you cross the azure look of your friend, a huge smile on his lips behind his cup.

 

"Indeed, everything seems to be fine ..." she said with a look full of innuendo.

"I do not see what you're talking about. " You say while drinking your coffee.

"Yeaaaaaah. Of course ! " She answers you with a bigger smile.


	9. Chapter 9

As if to escape the conversation, you serve Sam a cup and bring it to him. Evy is explaining something to Sam, but she's talking so fast that it's totally incomprehensible. Nevertheless, he responds to her as if he understands her, sometimes making her laugh out loud. You think it's so sweet that your heart melts. Not wanting to disturb them, you are redirected to Lily, knowing perfectly well that she will not let go of the case so easily.

 

"Are you now in good shape to go to work? Or was your night too hectic ? "

 

You sigh, glaring at her.

 

"Allusions are enough, nothing has happened this night, to begin with. Then, it does not concern you, and finally, I've worked enough in recent days, today I plan to enjoy my day with Evy. "

"Let's forget the fact that you came down almost running, hair in battle and slightly unkempt ... And that Sam comes down just after ..."

"Are not you working ?! "

"Okay, okay, I'm going! " Said your friend, laughing.

 

As she leaves after saying goodbye, Sam gets up and puts his empty cup in the sink before leaning on it while turning around.

 

"So like that, nothing happened? "

"You're not going to put it too! " You breathe when you come back to the room. "I said nothing happened that night. Which is _TOTALLY_ true. You'll agree, there's only this morning where ... "

"Easy Rocky, I was teasing you! " Sam answers you by raising his arms in the air to show that he is surrendering.

 

You sigh.

 

You are interrupted by the sound of a phone ring and Sam picks up. You turn to him and look at him as he frowns :

 

"Hi Nathan ... No, I'm not at the hotel ... Ah? Ok ... wait, already? Why ? ... Ah ... Uh ... Yes. Wait, I did not even ... Nathan! Elena? ... but she's not ... "

 

You look at him curiously. And he wriggles his throat as he tidies his phone.

 

"Are you busy right now? "

" No why ? You say to him, suspicious.

"Well ... Nathan would like to eat here with Elena. I could not really refuse ... "

 

You look at him and you laugh under his astonished gaze.

 

"It's only that? I was expecting so much worse! "

" Like what ? "

 

" _As if you were going to tell me you were leaving forever._ " You grope your throat thinking about it but not saying it.

"They come ... tonight? " You ask yourself, to divert the conversation.

" Yes, but "

" Okay ! So we will go shopping with Evy, for the meal! At the same time I would take new locks. And then, it'll make you a new dad first time, right? " You throw him with a wink and go upstairs with your daughter to get ready quickly.

 

"Evy, you're getting heavy for Mom" you say grimly a bit feeling your sore muscles to wear Evelyn for 15 minutes because she refused the cart.

 

You had arrived, and you wanted to put Evy in the cart but she refused. So you decided to wear it, you just took the new locks, under the guidance of Sam.

 

"Come on with Papa Sweety," Sam said, taking her away when the little girl reaches for him. He puts it on his shoulders and she laughs by hugging her head and clutching her hair as Sam holds her to the pelvis to prevent her from falling. "We'll let Mom rest a little, we'll bother her together later. "

 

"Ya ! " Your daughter says.

 

You look at them and you can not help melting in front of the complicity more and more present between them every minute.

 

"Well for the moment, I'm looking for what we could eat tonight, because I remind you, they will arrive soon! And then ... If they do not like? God, I do not know what to do! " You panic a little.

"Calm down baby, it's just Nathan, you could as well order a pizza that he would be happy. "

 

You tick a little at this nickname, but he does not notice it, before answering him.

 

"No, it's you who could eat pizza! "

"Guilty! "

 

And you laugh together.

 

"Why a beef stroganoff ? " You say full of hope

 

Sam explodes with laughter as he unfolds his eyes from Evy to look at you.

 

"Seriously? You complicate too much your life! "

"Do you have a better idea, perhaps? You say, annoyed by his reaction.

 

He lowers Evy from his shoulders and takes her in his arms looking at you, noticing your nervousness.

 

" Excuse me. But yes, I have a better idea. "

" Which ? "

"I would kill to be able to eat some of your sublime lasagna with vegetables. "

 

You laugh softly before you roll your eyes.

 

"They're not that good, Sam."

"Oh yes, and the first one who says the opposite will have to do to me. "

 

You laugh and you raise your arms in surrender.

 

"Ok, ok go for lasagna! "

* * *

The shopping done, and a quick meal of midday, you put Evy in her bed for a nap so she could stay a little longer with you at the party. You are cutting your vegetables and preparing your lasagna as Sam changes your locks. You can not help but observe it from the corner of your eye, you miss to cut your finger more than once, by the way.

Suddenly, you see him remove his shirt and you momentarily biting your lower lip. He turns to you while you're hypnotized

 

" It does not bother you ? "

"Hm? "

"The t-shirt, if that's a proble "m, I put it back. "

"Yes, a problem. Actually no. I mean ... Stay like that, it's fine.

 

He looks at you and smiles sarcastically as you turn back, scarlet red, taking your last vegetables to cut them.

When you finally put everything in, you hear Sam and turn around as he gets up.

 

"Here, the last is done! I'll be quieter when ... I'll be safer to know you're safe. "

 

" _When what ?_ " You think, but you stop thinking when you look at him advancing towards you, without t-shirt. You did not pay attention this morning, you were too busy on him. But he has gained more muscle since your separation. His abs and his arms are perfectly drawn. And god! What is he sexy!

 

"Do you intend to keep staring at me like that for a long time? " He tells you, standing in front of you, his little smile still on his face.

"And you intend to tell me that you will be quieter  when what? "

 

You see him suddenly being much less sure of himself.

 

"When I wilI leave... when I will go to Japan with Nathan in two days "

 

" _Leave? That's what he was going to say? What, he has no intention of coming back, is that it? .._. "You think, suddenly worried.

 

"I'm going to wake up Evy. And prepare it. "

"Y / N? "

 

You rush to the floor despite the arrests of Sam in the kitchen. He was going to leave you again? You knew that he would leave at least for this mission, to see for other ... But ... To leave really? Would he do it? Yet he seemed to be really close to Evelyn. Even from you ...

You arrive near Evy who looks at you with her little laughing eyes, she has the same expressions as her father. That's crazy !

 

"Mama! "

" Yes my love ! If we went for a snack ? What do you think about it ? "

"Yeaaaah"

 

You take her to the kitchen where Sam stayed. You flee his eyes and he sighs discreetly.

 

"Daaa'y! "

 

You see Evy run on him and he catches her flying, lifting her above him, under her laughters.

 

"Come on Princess! "

 

They laugh out loud and you find that really adorable. You take an apple and begin to peel it and cut it into several small quarters. You give a piece to Evy who starts to eat it. Sam puts her on a chair and sits next to her. You give him a piece too, and rather than take it in his hand, he brings his mouth to your hand, crunching in the piece you hold, imprisoning with his lips, while staring you into your eyes.

You blush and look away. If he wants to leave you, why behave like that? Does he just want to play with you? All this is in your head for the afternoon, until the arrival of Nathan and Elena.


	10. Chapter 10

"Heeeeey ! Hi you ! " Elena exclaims, going to Evy. "God, how cute you are! "

"Hello Uncle Nate ! " Nathan said tickling her stomach.

 

You look at them smiling, in just 3 minutes, Evy has already made them totally gaga. She does this effect to everyone with her small dimples and big blue eyes.

You hug Elena and Nate in your arms to say hello to them and then sit down for a drink together. You let Sam serve the bourbon for Nate and he then you go to Elena with a cocktail that you have prepared. She takes it smiling and smells it.

 

"Do not worry, he's alcohol-free ! " You say laughing " I thought you would like it, and it is based on orange juice, it's good for you ! "

" Thank you ! It's so nice ! She tells you while tasting her drink "And it's super good too! "

 

You smile at her and have a glass of the cocktail too. You make a little orange juice for Evy and give it to him. She takes it like a little adult with both of her hands before drinking a little and putting it on the table.

 

" She is doing very well already ! " Nathan said looking at her with round eyes.

" What do you think ? It's my daughter ! A seed of genius ! " Sam said, bending his chest, proud as a peacock.

"Gently Einstein, she especially took me ! " You say elbowing him in the ribs.

" That's for sure ! " Adds Elena laughing.

" Sorry ?! " Sam looks hurt, holding his chest as if he had been stabbed in the heart.

 

You all laugh heartily. Evy comes to you so that you take her on your knees. You install her and you play mechanically with her hair while chatting with Elena while the boys have a big debate about who of the two is the funniest since they're young.

 

" So ? How are you feeling ? " You ask Elena.

" It's okay ! A little tired, but ok! A little stressed, too ... "

" You surprise me ! " You say, laughing, "I understand, I've been there too! "

 

You keep chatting until you hear your oven ring. Sam takes Evy on him and teaches him to hit Nathan, which makes her laugh a lot, especially when Nathan pretends to faint and then stands up suddenly to scare him. You go to the oven and take out the lasagna dish. You put it on the table and begin to cut shares for everyone. You wanted to cut a share for Evy but Sam stops you and tells you he's going to eat with her. You smile and give it a bit bigger so that they can eat it together.

The meal is in a good mood and everyone is pleasant. You watch Sam pretend to eat Evy's share, and then gives it to her. It amuses them a lot and you find yourself thinking that it could be like this every day ... If Sam does not leave.

 

"God, Y / N, it was absolutely delicious! " Exclaims Elena.

" Totally agree ! " Nathan said.

 

Sam leans towards you and whispers "I told you that your lasagna was excellent. " You look at him and you smile.

 

"So Sam, still okay to leave the day after tomorrow? «  Nathan asks lightly.

 

 _What_? Already the day after tomorrow? Why did not he tell you? You knew he was going to leave but not so fast ... Not after this morning ... You block a little and you see Sam move in his chair, slightly uncomfortable. You look at him from the corner of his eye and he avoids you looking at his brother, before smiling.

 

« Yeah, of course. »

 

So he was really going to leave. But would he come back? God, but that's why he's so weird. He will not come back, that's for sure. No, calm down, you're sure to make movies! He will be back ! Or not…

 

« Y/N, are you okay ? »

 

You raise your head, it is Elena who asks you, her hand on your arm.

 

"Y-yeah, sorry I was lost in my thoughts! After a meal like this, I always have a tendency to doze! " You say, laughing softly. Be convincing girl ! You turn to Evy, on Sam, who is falling asleep. "By the way, I'm not the only one! I'm going to put this girl to bed! "

" You want me to come with you ? " Sam asks.

"No, do not worry, stay here, I do not have a long time. "

 

You take Evy and get on with her, to put her on her bed and pajamas before gently putting her on her bed as she sleeps. You light his night light star and kiss him gently on the forehead before gently closing his door. You go down and get ready to enter the kitchen when you hear Sam.

 

"... that we were leaving in a short time? "

"I was just waiting for the right moment, Nathan. "

"Sorry, I thought you told him. "

 

You take a deep breath and enter the kitchen with a smile, pretending to have heard nothing. But deep down, your fears come to life. If he hesitated, you know what that means.

_He will not come back._


	11. Chapter 11

You are arranging the work plan. Finally Nate and Elena decided to stay in your guest room. Evy has been sleeping for a while now and you're thinking about this evening. She had gone extremely well. You jump when something touches your arm. You turn your head and see Sam who decides to help you in silence. Since you know he's leaving for Japan the day after tomorrow with Nathan, the atmosphere between you is cold. It's Sam breaking the silence first.

 

« We need to talk. »

 

He tells you that in a neutral tone but your heart is just leaping and you do not dare look at it.

 

"Do not say that kind of sentence. It's very dramatic. "

"I'm serious, Y / N. "

 

You stop and look up at him, your leg starting to beat on the ground, because of nervousness.

 

"You do not expect to come back after the trip to Japan, right? "

 

You could not help but ask him.

 

"What- Why are you saying that? It's not… "

"I was sure, you will not come back. " You whistle for yourself when you want to get away.

 

Sam holds you by the arm and blocks you against the counter holding your arm so that it does not move.

 

"You left last time, if you remember. And anyway, that's absolutely not what I wanted to talk about! "

"Oh no, what is it then? And speak less loudly, I remind you that you're not alone here. "

"I ... I want ..."

 

You see him running away from you and you roll your eyes.

 

"Drop it, Sam. It's me who was too excited. "

" No wait ! "

 

You sketch a gesture to leave but Sam holds you back and rotates so that you find yourself facing him. You see his hard look ... Or rather, determined?

 

"Why are you still so nervous? " He mumbles, frowning and you're staring at him.

"Because you just said that-"

"Oh shut up ! " He tells you, placing his lips on yours, blocking your hips against the worktop.

 

He releases you after a few seconds, you are out of breath. He stares straight into your eyes and you look at him again, completely lost. Why is he playing hot and cold like that with you?

 

"I know what I want to do. "

"What? "

"Nathan, just now he was asking me what I wanted to do after Japan. "

 

Your heart starts beating violently in your chest, not knowing if it's good or bad news. You could not blame him for leaving, you have hidden the existence of your child for a long time. But even if you would never admit it to him, deep inside you know that you would like him to decide to stay with you. Evy needs him. You need him.

 

" And you will do what ? ... »

"Do you really think I want to leave? " He blows

" Sam… "

"After some time here, laughing with my daughter. My amazing daughter with her angel smile. "

 

You look up at him, breathing short. He puts his hand on your cheek, gently and instinctively you put your head on his hand.

 

"After seeing how I let an exceptional woman go ... who became an exceptional mother. "

 

Your legs are trembling slightly under the assault of his words.

 

"What I want is to come back here ..."

 

You turn your head, eyes round, looking at him. The words you wanted so much to hear resonating in your head. You see him becoming slightly uncomfortable.

 

"Finally, if you want it ..."

 

You are unable to speak, and he moves away from you but you grab his neck in extremis and this time, it is you who put your lips on his. Sam reacts quickly and you open your mouth to let him in. What he does with greed. He separates from you, sticking his forehead against yours.

 

"I'm going to take that for a yes. "

 

You acquiesces, before he regains possession of your mouth. His tongue begins to dominate yours for your greatest happiness. You feel his hands on your hips and yours are around his neck. You withdraw your head to see him.

 

"Maybe we should go up ..."

"No, it's too far. "

 

 He growls before grabbing your buttocks in his hands and lifting you up to put you on the worktop. Sam stands between your legs and you cross your legs behind his hips to stick him against you. You feel him perfectly erect against you and it makes you moan. You want him so much!

 

"We should not do this here ..." You say, but at the same time, you can not help fighting with his belt to undo him as quickly as possible.

 

"No, we should not ..." he answers you with a smile.

 

He lets his hands trail in your back, then grabs your hair with one hand to pull them back, leaving him free on your neck. He nibbles his neck before kissing her right after. You finally manage to undo his belt. And before you fully open his jeans, he separates from you and takes off your top, revealing a white bra. He growls before sucking the skin just above your breasts. Then you feel his expert hand in your back unhook your bra. Then he quickly removes it before throwing it over his shoulder.

 

"You know I'll have to get all my clothes before they ..." You gasp.

"We do not care about that." He cuts you off before kissing you again passionately as his hands begin their sweet torture on your chest.

 

You have always been very sensitive in the chest, and he knows it. He plays with your nipples, causing you electric shocks up between your thighs. You slip a hand through her hair and squeeze it gently as her lips catch the end of your right breast, making you shudder. God, what you can love that.

 

"You're so sensitive here ..." He tells you by licking the end of your breast, tearing you a groan of pleasure. "I'm sure I could make you cum like that ..." You look at him almost beseeching, of course you'd like that, but now what you want is to feel it in you again. He laughs before slowly unbuttoning your pants. "Do not worry, that's not what I expected right now, baby. "

 

You raise your hips from the counter to help him as he pulls off your pants along with your pants. You take the opportunity to finish opening his jeans and lower it. Then he puts himself in front of you, then while kissing your neck, your cheek, your shoulder, he gently puts his thumb on your clitoris swollen with pleasure and envy. Then he begins to turn slowly, sending you electricity in every part of your body. You moan a little more and Sam puts his free hand in front of your mouth.

 

"Shhht baby, you'll wake everyone up. "

 

You agree, and he leaves his hand in front of your mouth as you moan in it. He accelerates the circular motion a little and you rely even more on his hand to avoid shouting. He stops then passes his index finger on your pussy, caressing you gently.

 

"You're so wet, so ready ..."

 

You still nod, taking your hips with your hands to move it toward you, making it understand what you want. He smiles at you and removes his hand before kissing you softly. So gently that you feel completely transported. Sam had seen you taking the pill more than once, so he knows he does not have to worry about that. And it suits him, he does not want a barrier between you. He wants to feel you on him. He grabs your hips and advances them a little closer to the edge of the counter, then sticks his forehead to yours. You feel it caress you up and down with the tip of his cock, and you bite your lip moving your hips.

He smiles and then comes into you suddenly. You sigh with happiness in unison. He begins a movement back and forth in you, and you put your arms around his neck, biting his shoulder to avoid shouting so much you like it. It gets stronger and stronger and you feel faint, he lodges his head in the hollow of your neck and you loose with one hand, to go and place it between your thighs, on your clitoris where he begins again circles . It does not take much for you to start shaking, a sign that you are close to your orgasm. He kisses your cheek before you say in your ear.

 

"Go sweetie, cum for me. "

 

It does not take more to take you to your orgasm. Your whole body stretches as your orgasm passes through you completely, the waves of pleasure reverberating in every cell of your body. Sam keeps going in you as you tighten his cock with your orgasm and he feels like he's close too. He grabs your hips and goes even harder for a few seconds as he reaches his own orgasm. You release him, completely exhausted, and he retreats a little to look at you, his cock still in you, out of breath. He takes your face in his hands and kiss you gently. You look at the bite mark that you left him and you blush.

 

"Sorry for that, I hope I did not hurt you too much ..."

"Do not worry, in a few minutes, it will not be seen anymore. " he's laughing.

 

He moves back, his tail now softened out of you, then he helps you down the work plan. You are looking for something to put on, remembering that you are not really alone and that anyone could come down. You pick up Sam's shirt and put it on, before putting the clothes together while Sam puts on his pants and boxers. You put everything in the basket of laundry a few meters away, while Sam looks at you, leaning on the counter. You blush before you clean up where you were a few minutes ago. You definitely could not leave it that way while Nate and Elena would be in the same place tomorrow morning for their coffee or whatever. Sam still fixes you and you tell him, embarrassed.

 

"Why are you staring at me like this? "

"Because I had forgotten how sexy I could be. "

" What do you mean ? " You say, looking away.

"When you have only one of my t-shirts for clothes, with your hair a little bit in a battle, your cheeks are red because you realize what you just did ..."

" Stopped " ! You say, hitting him on the arm.

 

He laughs and comes to stand behind you, his arms hugging at your stomach, his head in your neck. You are thrilled and instinctively you stick to him. He kisses your temple, smiling.

 

"Already ready for a second round? "

" Do not make fun of me ! " You mumble.

"Never, baby ... On the contrary ..." He tells you by nibbling your ear before taking you upstairs.


End file.
